1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of connectors for coaxial cables. More particularly, this invention provides for a coaxial cable connector comprising at least one sealing member and a method of use thereof.
2. Related Art
Broadband communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of broadband communications. Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices. In addition, connectors are often utilized to connect coaxial cables to various communications modifying equipment such as signal splitters, cable line extenders and cable network modules.
In many instances, these coaxial cables are present outdoors, exposed to weather and/or otherwise exposed to numerous environmental elements. Weathering and various environmental elements can work to create interference problems when metallic components corrode, deteriorate or become galvanically incompatible thereby resulting in intermittent contact and poor electromagnetic shielding.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of coaxial cable connectors for an improved connector design.